The present invention relates generally to ships and, more particularly, to boom-type mooring devices of extensible length.
Cruisers, runabouts, and other motorized pleasure boats are typically removed from water after use to increase their longevity. Hoists employing hull-cradling slings have long been the preferred means of accomplishing this task. Unfortunately, centering a boat atop the submerged slings so that the boat is not elevated at an inconvenient list or incline has always been a problem. Most boaters have taken a trial and error approach to solving this problem.
Several attempts are often required to center a boat on hoist slings before it can be lifted from the water. Rough water and strong winds can slow the centering process. Much time and fuel is wasted in repeated attempts to correctly position a boat. If weather conditions are severe, great property loss could be the result of repeated delays in hoisting a boat. A need, therefore, exists for a device that quickly, easily and without guesswork centers a boat in a hoist for lifting from the water.
In light of the problems associated with the lifting of boats from a body of water for storage, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device that eliminates guesswork in aligning a boat in a hoist. Use of the device minimizes the risk of damage to both boats and hoists. The device is easy to use and saves time and boat fuel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device of the type described that that is impervious to corrosion and has a limited number of moving parts. Thus, the device is resistant to fouling by dirt or debris commonly found near bodies of water where boating takes place.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a boat alignment device that can be used with minimal instruction and with no special tools. The device can be adjusted to accommodate boats and hoists of varied dimensions. The device can be configured for compact, out of the way storage when not in use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a boat alignment device for the purposes described that is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the alignment device in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a retaining bracket having a block pivotally attached to a clamp. The block has a pair of surfaces that can be selectively engaged with a stop flange on the clamp. A telescoping arm has an outer tubular member of elliptical cross section that is snugly, yet slidably, positioned within an elliptical aperture in the block. An inner tubular member of elliptical cross section is snugly, yet slidably, positioned within the outer member. In use, the elliptical cross section provided to the outer tubular member permits such to be rotated into a tight, binding engagement with the block so that the portion of the outer tubular member projecting from the aperture can be fixed in length. Additionally, the elliptical cross section provided to the inner tubular member permits such to be rotated into a tight, binding engagement with the outer tubular member so that the length of the telescoping arm can be fixed.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.